When Love Gets in the Way
by PillsAndPistols
Summary: What will happend when the boys meet an old friend of Ruby and Dean fells in love with her? Will he stay to be with Haley? ok a suck in summaries please review. Angie


**Important**

**_Mi best friend Angie wrote this supernatural storie, we do not own any of the characters that already exist, we just own Haley._**

**_Hope you Enjoy it!!_**

**_Angie and Nessa._**

**When Love Gets in the Way  
**

The guys are ready to hit the road when they hear somebody knocking to the room's door.

**Sam****:** Should ... should we open?

**Dean:** well I guess so you smart ass.

**Sam****:** Shut up Dean!

They open and a young woman goes into the room running.

**Haley****:** Where the hell is Ruby?

**Dean:** Did you lost something in here miss?

**Haley****:** Shut up and tell me where is she?

**Dean:** No until you tell us who the hell you are.

**Haley****:** I'll tell you my name as soon as you tell me where is she.

**Sam:** Well she is not in here.

**Haley****:** Of course she is IN here! I tracked her.

**Dean:** Then you're not good enough sugar.

**Sam:** Dude, shut up.

**Haley****:** Anyway it's to late now.

**Sam:** To late for what?

**Haley****:** There are like 10 demons already in the hotel.

**Sam:** What!?

Ruby breaks into the room.

**Haley****:** Where the hell were you?

**Ruby****:** Saving your ass… again. The demons were following you!

**Haley****:** Well thank you!

**Ruby****:** Don't mention it.

**Haley****:** There's being a long time…

**Ruby: **yeah

The girls look at each other and give a quick hug.

**Dean:** (surprised) wow! Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on in here?

**Haley**** and Ruby:** Shut up!

**Dean:** (whispering) okay okay.

**Ruby:** Well I'm sorry or showing up like this but we've got to go.

**Sam:** What? Why?

**Ruby: **Because demons are coming!

**Dean:** Well that's enough for me. Let's go Sammy!

The guys pick up their stuff and go out through the bathroom's window.

**Ruby:** (pointing to the Impala) the car is over there. Let's go!

**Dean:** Wait a minute… did you touch my car?

**Ruby:** Yeah Dean so what?

**Dean:** (mad) I'm gonna fucking kill you!!

**Ruby:** Well I save your stupid piece of junk!

**Dean****:** Oh really?!

**Ruby:** Yes. They were going to burn it!

**Dean:** (calmed) Oh, sorry. Then I guess… Thank you?

**Ruby:** whatever just go into the car!

Dean drives to a house in the woods guide by Haley.

**Dean****:** (sarcastic) I guess they won't look for us in here right?

**Haley****:** Well they will. But they'll miss our trail for a little bit of time.

They get off the car and go into the house.

**Ruby****:** Sam I need you to help me with some stuff in the basement.

**Sam****:** Oh sure.

They go down stairs.

**Dean**: So... Your name is Haley, right?

**Haley****:** Yes. And you are the famous Dean Winchester, the guy who went out from hell.

**Dean:** Wow! So you've heard about me! Man! I'm in disadvantage.

**Haley:** (seating down in a sofa) what do you mean?

**Dean:** I mean you seem to know about me, but I've never heard of you.

**Haley****:** Mmm… then what do you want to know?

**Dean**: (seating next to her) everything please! I mean... if it is possible.

**Haley****:** Well, my name is Haley Alyssa Murphy, I'm 26 and I have powers!

**Dean:** (surprised) what!?

**Haley****:** Yeah, I have this weird powers like premonitions of the future of people near me, hear people's thoughts and regenerate wounds in my body.

**Haley****:** anything else you want to know?

**Dean:** amm… I don't think so?

**Haley****:** Oh!! You want to know how I met Ruby don't you?

**Dean:** how did you know?

**Haley****:** again… I can read peoples thoughts.

**Dean****:** oh…Yeah.

**Haley:** Well, for some reason that by the way is non of your business I was for a time in a mental institution, so Ruby find out that a girl with supernatural freaky powers was in there so she got me out hoping I could help her finding Lilith. At first I thought she was going to use me and then kill me but she saved my life twice and I save hers. So we became friends until she was sent back to hell by Lilith and then in the time she was trying to climb out of there I look for Sam without success. Months later I find out she got out and that Sam's brother got back from hell.

So I came looking for Ruby because she never "call back" an I found out about Sam & her so I investigate and I knew you guys were in that hotel and thought she'll be there and the rest of the story… you already know.

**Dean:** wow! Then you have powers ha? And how did you got them?

**Haley****:** My dad was a demon and my mother a human. That's how I got them.

**Dean:** (surprised) WOW!

Sam and Ruby go to the room with a box.

**Haley****:** What's in there?

**Ruby:** The stuff we're gonna need.

**Haley****:** For the fight right?

**Ruby:** yeah.

**Dean:** what fight?

**Ruby****:** Oh, we're gonna visit some "old friends" and kick their demonic asses.

**Dean:** How are we gonna do it?

**Ruby****:** Oh, I think it'll be "we", like Haley and I okay guys? I'm sorry but you're not in the plan.

**Sam:** why?

**Haley****:** Because they want your brother back in hell, that's why.

**Ruby****:** So we have to go like right now. Put salt in doors and windows and do not open if they don't call you first and don't get out of here for any reason okay?

**Sam****& Dean:** Yes.

**Sam:** Ruby?

**Ruby:** Yeah?

**Sam:** Just promise you will call when you get out of there please.

**Ruby****:** Sure, I promise.

**Dean:** (taking Haley from the elbow) Hales?

**Haley****:** what's up?

**Dean:** just… just be careful alright?

**Haley****:** (surprise) well ok.

**Dean****:** Ok see you girls.

The guys wait for 5 hours in the house.

Sam's phone rings.

**Sam:** (looks the number and answers fast) Ruby?

**Ruby****:** Sam I think we're gonna need one of you too pick us up.

**Sam****:** Of course. Where are you?

**Ruby:** #215 Emerald Street.

**Sam****:** Ok I'm coming. Hang in there.

**Dean:** What's going on?

**Sam:** I think something it's wrong, I'm gonna pick them up.

**Dean:** then I come with you.

**Sam:** no! Stay here. And don't go out.

**Dean****:** Ok ok but hurry up man.

Sam goes in Dean's car and arrives after 20 minutes.

Sam and Ruby enter through the door helping Haley.

**Dean:** (really alarmed) Hey what happened?

**Haley****: **Nothin', they just pushed me from a 2nd floor back to the 1st one and I think I got a dislocated shoulder that hurts like hell.

**Dean:** We should take you to the hospital.

**Haley****:** Hell no! I'm afraid you won't.

**Sam:** why?

**Haley****:** Cause I hate hospitals.

**Dean****:** Ok you kill demons and you are afraid of hospitals?

**Haley****:** Well I think so.

**Sam****:** Ok I'll fix it.

Haley gets of her jacket. Her should its broken and the bone passed through the skin.

**Sam****:** Oh god!

**Haley****:** what?

**Sam**: Haley your shoulder is not dislocated, it's broken.

**Haley****:** Oh whatever just put it back in its place!! It will be like new by tomorrow.

**Sam:** Are you crazy!? It can get infected.

**Dean:** no it won't.

**Sam:** what do you mean Dean?

**Ruby:** She can regenerate her own bone, and skin to.

**Sam:** what?!

**Haley****:** Well yeah… surprise?

**Sam:** Wow that's amazing

**Haley****:** Yeah kind of… (Looks to the guys ashamed)

**Haley****:** So who's gonna be the lucky one on putting my shoulder back where it belongs?

**Dean:** I…I can do it. I mean… I if you want me to…

**Haley****:** (blushes) oh, of course… Just do it ok!

**Dean**: alright, at count of 3.

**Haley****:** no, you're not gonna.

**Dean:** What?

**Haley****:** I'm a mind reader… remember?

**Dean****:** Ok. Busted.

**Haley****:** Yeah. Just do it whenever you fill… ah!!! (Dean put her shoulder back)

**Dean**: like that?

**Haley****:** yes, just like that.

**Haley****:** Well, (looking at her shoulder) it will be perfect for tomorrow morning.

**Dean:** (sarcastic) Yeah… I'm sure it will.

**Ruby**: We got to get back tomorrow Hales.

**Haley****:** yeah right. But I think we're gonna need your help guys.

Sam: Oh sure, count on that one.

**Dean****:** So I think we should rest.

**Ruby**: yeah, you humans rest I… I go out for funny!!

**Haley****:** Right then sees you tomorrow morning.

**Ruby:** fine.

She goes out of the house.

**Dean:** Well I agree (he lies down in the bed)

**Haley****:** amm… yeah… ok goodnight.

(For Dean's surprise Haley gets her jeans of and lies in the bed just by his side)

Dean looks at her worried.

**Dean:** awkward.

**Haley****:** What? You didn't think I was going to sleep in a sofa right?

_Dean smiles._

**Sam:** You're such an idiot.

**Dean:** I know.

**Haley****:** then goodnight.

She turns around giving her back to Dean, after 15 minutes she falls asleep, almost immediately Sam too. Dean is still awake.

He turns on TV and start watching a movie. He falls asleep.

At the middle of the night, Haley wakes up, she seats in the bed and starts staring at Dean sleeping.

**Haley:** (whispering and talking to herself) it's freaking cold in here!!

She gets up and starts looking for a sweater or jacket.

**Dean:** (woken up because of Haley's noises) Hey! What are you doing?

**Haley****:** Oh just looking for a damned sweater.

Dean walks until his clothes and gives his jacket to Haley.

**Dean:** Here, this should be enough.

**Haley:** (surprised) well thanks.

**Dean****:** Oh… sure, no problem.

**Haley****:** Sorry for waking you up.

She walks out of the room.

**Dean:** Where are you going?

**Haley****:** Outside.

**Dean**: then, do you mind if I come with you?

**Haley:** (nervous, blushes) oh no, I… I don't.

**Dean:** Just let me put something on ok?

**Haley:** yeah, in the meantime I'll go for water to the kitchen alright?

**Dean:** Yeah.

She goes down. After some minutes Dean goes out too.

**Dean:** Well I'm here.

**Haley:** (sarcastic) I've noticed.

The laugh, but they stare at each others eyes without saying a word.

**Dean****:** (avoiding her look) so why don't we talk about something.

**Haley****:** Oh sure. Want to now anything.

**Dean:** well actually I do. How did you got into these. I mean hunting.

**Haley:** Well that's a long story.

Some years ago I found out I had powers, I was really afraid of them so I didn't used them until it was very necessary. You know, trying to have a normal life. So I went to collage and I met this awesome guy named Andrew. We started dating and after 3 years we decided to get married. We had a baby, a girl, her name was Andy.

**Dean**: and what happened with…

Haley (interrupting him) Lilith send 5 demons who killed my husband and took my daughter. I've been looking for her since then.

**Dean:** but how do you know your daughter is still alive?

**Haley:** I don't

**Dean:** so why do you keep looking.

**Haley:** It doesn't matter if she is alive or not, I want answers.

**Dean:** answers for what?

**Haley:** I just wanna now why did Lilith took away everything I loved.

**Dean**: how old was your daughter?

**Haley:** 1 year.

**Dean:** I'm sorry.

Haley just looks at him.

They stay close to each others face and… they kiss!!

**Haley:** (she stops the kiss) I'm sorry Dean I can't do this.

**Dean:** why?

**Haley:** I just can't, I'm sorry.

She runs back to the room.

Dean follows her and stays in the rooms door, he hears Haley crying.

He goes out and seats in the living room's sofa. He stays there until morning.

He took a bath before everybody.

He wakes Sam up.

Then he wakes Haley.

Ruby enters to the room.

**Ruby:** Are you ready to go guys?

**Sam:** Yeah.

Dean looks Haley.

**Haley:** (avoiding Deans look) I'll wait for you in the car.

**Ruby:** ok

**Dean:** your gonna need this (shows the impala's keys)

**Haley:** (timid) yeah right.

Dean throws the keys and Haley catches them, she goes out to start the car

**Ruby:** hey hurry up.

**Sam:** yeah we're… (They hear Haley shouting)

**Dean:** Haley!!!!

They go down running, but they don't find her.

**Dean:** (looking for her everywhere) Haley!!!!

**Ruby:** shit! The demons got her.

**Sam:** How do you know?

**Ruby:** (showing a yellow dust)

**Sam:** sulfur.

**Dean:** damn!! We need to find her!

**Sam:** (he has a headache like the ones with the yellow-eyed demon)

**Dean:** Sam!?

After some seconds, the headache passes.

**Dean:** what happened?

**Ruby:** It was a vision right?

**Sam:** I think so, but it was different.

**Dean:** What do you mean?

**Sam:** I saw this place... an old house, there were 5 demons, Haley was being beaten by them, but I felt like if I was really there.

**Ruby:** (worried) oh no.

**Dean:** What?

**Ruby:** It wasn't a vision. Haley showed you where she is.

**Sam:** But how?

**Ruby:** Is one of her powers. What else did you saw?

**Sam:** an old signal, like Shoemaker Family or something.

**Ruby:** They took Haley to her old house. Hurry we've got to go there.

They get on the car and drive to the house.

They arrive and get down of the car.

**Ruby:** (takes holy water and knife) take everything you can.

**Dean:** everything like everything?

**Ruby:** yes, it's just for distraction, we can't fight.

**Sam:** why not?

**Ruby:** because they are stronger than us. They will be like 20.

**Dean:** ok, let's go then.

They get close and take a peek by the window.

They see Haley hanged by the hands in a pipe.

The demons are beating her up and doing cuts with a knife in her body.

**Dean:** sons of bitch. She is still awake!

**Ruby:** we have to hurry guys.

Ruby takes her knife.

**Ruby:** We have to split of.

**Dean:** are you crazy? We won't

**Sam:** I think she's right. It will be easier.

**Dean:** (hesitates) ok

**Ruby:** I'll go thought the front door to win some time. You guys go through the back door, don't even try to kill them just focus on trying to get Haley back. Nothing else's matters!

They get ready and they enter to the house.

They shoot and go up running to get Haley.

**Sam:** go for her I will get them out of the room!!

**Dean:** just be careful!

Sam goes out with the demons following him.

Dean enters to the room and he fights with a demon, hepushes the demon from the stairs.

He locks the door and runs to Haley.

**Dean:** Haley, Haley!! Can you hear me?

She doesn't answer.

Dean unties her and carries her in his arms all the way out of the house.

Sam and Ruby follow him.

**Ruby:** Go!! I'll finish this ok?

She runs back to the house.

**Sam:** I'll drive, take her up.

Dean goes up in the backseat.

He starts checking Hales and she wakes up.

**Dean:** Hales? Haley!

**Haley:** Dean what are you doing here?

**Dean:** I came for you… how do you feel?

**Haley:** like crap. (Laughs) ah! (Touches her ribs)

**Haley:** I think I broke my ribs

**Sam:** we're going to the hospital.

**Haley:** no!!

**Dean:** hey you are hurt.

**Haley:** Just take me back home… I'll be fine. I can HEAL myself, remember?

**Dean:** I do, but the cuts….

**Haley:** Their in my skin, they just cut me not stabbed me

**Dean:** let's go back Sammy.

**Sam:** what? She is hurt Dean, we can leave her like that.

**Dean:** but we have to. Go!

Sam drives back home.

Dean carries Haley out of the car until the bed.

**Haley:** thanks.

**Dean:** I think you should rest.

**Haley:** I will… but where's Ruby?

**Dean:** she staid in that house.

**Haley:** oh shit!

**Dean:**She already called, she's fine.

**Haley:** Ok.

She gets up and goes into the bathroom; she takes a bath and gets out with other clothes.

**Haley:** now I can sleep.

**Haley**: hey, I'm sorry for bringing you so many troubles.

**Dean:** don't worry, nothing that we can't handle! ;)

**Dean:** but where's your daughter.

**Haley:** Dead…

**Dean:** what?

**Haley:** She was never… never alive. (Starts crying) She died since they took her. Lilith was playing with my mind… and I believed her.

Dean hugs her.

**Dean:** I'm sorry.

**Haley:** now I just want to kill that bitch!! She destroyed almost everything I loved.

**Dean:** almost?

**Haley:** (looking at him with her green eyes, still crying) I mean... They didn't got Ruby or Sam or…

**Dean:** (looks right into her eyes.) or what?

**Haley:** (shy) or… you.

**Dean:** (surprised) what? I thought you couldn't…

**Haley:** It was just…for my daughter… for me it only matter what happened to her and I couldn't… couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry.

**Dean:** for what?

**Haley:** I mean… you must think I'm crazy... But I felt something since the first time I saw you.

**Dean:** well, you are crazy.

**Haley:** HAHA, shut up.

**Dean:** Don't' worry about that right now, just sleep.

They look into each others eyes. A tear goes down Hales face; Dean dyes her tears and kisses her.

**Dean:** now, you should rest.

**Haley:** I will... if you stay with me... Here.

Dean gets up and carries Haley again and put her on the bed.

He goes to the bathroom and changes clothes.

He sits in a chair just beside the bed.

**Haley:** (looks at Dean) thank you…

**Dean:** (looks at her, puts the hair away from her face) don't mention it Hales.

At next morning Haley wakes up but Dean is no longer there. She hears the motor of the car and runs down stairs.

She goes to the door and watches Dean, Sam and Ruby go.

Haley's cell phone rings and she answers.

**Haley:** Dean?

**Dean:** _I'm sorry Haley._

**Haley:** (crying) why Dean? I love you.

**Dean:** _I love you too._

**Haley:** Then why?

**Dean:** (interrupting)_ that's exactly why. I'm really sorry and don't forget I love you Hales._

He hangs the phone leaving Haley crying on the other side.

The End.

Did you like it?

Please review!!!!


End file.
